dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Requiem of the old war arc
Chapter 30 It was a day after the tournament when we set off. We were given Clothes, lots of food, and a pat on the back from Pump, and we were off. Pump said that we should be prepared for what's next. When asked why he wasn't after the dragon balls, he just shrugged it off, saying it's not his job. We went off, and I saw the weird man laughing while talking to people, telling them that 'The president will make sure Global warming will be fixed in 10 years, or you can strip me of my clothes' and everyone was laughing. Weird, but he actually looks happy now, so that was a good thing. We took the first step out of the tournament since we entered, and walked into the woods, to the corporation. Appele said "Why can't we fly?" Bultra and I looked at each other, and said "Training. Were wearing weights." Oh yeah, Pump have us 1 ton weights as clothes. He was really nice. ~ 1 week later~ Some strange things happened, a giant purple dinosaur attacked us, we stopped an Alien invasion, and found a ramen shop in a cave, but we were finally here. Capsule corporation, or Bultra kept on reminding me 'Saiyan Capitol' or what Appele would also say 'The citadel'. It was big. There were giant gates, but some buildings were even bigger. There was only one door, and a giant saiyan was sitting there. He was big, not as big as pump, but still. He was wearing strange metal on his clothes, and had some smoke stick in his mouth. He was looking at us, and bowed when Bultra was getting closer. "Lord Bultra" "Spinch." "Your dad is pissed." "I know." "Your sister has sent a bounty on your head as well. 200 million Zeni alive. 0 dead." "Are you going to get that Zeni?" "No. You're stronger then me. Hell, you are a lot stronger then I last remember." "Indeed. You always impressed me with you're intelligence. Remembering not to challenge me." "That's the job. Stand here, look pretty, knock weaklings skulls. Those two okay?" "Yes." "Go ahead. Be careful for Table. You're dad said he can spank you 3 times." Bultra scowled, but he still walked on. Spine opponents the big door, even bigger then him, and we entered the city. It looked dirty. ~ Aww home sweet home. I missed it, it was huge, smelly, cramped, noisy, and full of dirt. Who couldn't love it! All the buildings, but the palace, were black. Saiyans as old as me, older, and younger, were beating each other up, for fun. Dads were betting on who won, and one of them who kids lost, beat up the winner, starting an even bigger brawl. Moms were either pregnant, or fighting. Even both. Saiyan women are kept in the military, but once they get past 8 months, they have to stay home. They hate it, and tend to still fight. I heard my own mom conquered an entire brigade of pirates 9 months pregnant with me. My older sister though, was a giant bitch. She was just as strong as me, despite being 16, and only fought me when I was sick, or injured. She does it so she can claim she wins all our fights. I bet the real reason she got the bounty on me was to injure me, so when I head home, she can beat me up in front of mom and dad. I was a lot stronger now. Some adult saiyans were stalking me, but they kept away, waiting for a good chance. They would never get it. I was too good, so was Goar. Appele we needed to protect, but we were strong enough to take down most of these guys. "HEY BULTRA BOY!" I turned around to see the fattest saiyan I know. Mato. Mato was as tall as two of me, and as wide of 10 of me. He had a small tail though, and he could barely find it anyway. Mato was one of my sisters top goons, and was after the bounty. "Why don't we head back home?" "Shut up Mato, my sister is waiting there isn't she?" "Yeah, and I'm here to take you down!" "Yeah right. Even when I was weaker, I could beat you up with one hand! Now I feel like I'm twice as powerful!" "True... That's why..." All those saiyans, and some more, cornered all three of us. Must have been 40 saiyans. "We can take them!" "Hey little bro!" I looked up, and saw floating, was my big sister. She was wearing the best armor in the military, had Long red hair (Dyed it) and her features were no where like mine. She was looking at the three of us. I saw Mato and he giggled. "I lied." Goar looked at me and started to whisper "Who's that?" "My big sister Geta." "Hey Bultra, wasn't to brawl with you're big sis like old times?" Like old times. When I was less then half my power. Yep. Old times. Chapter 31 Geta and her little gang were getting a little closer. To be fair... I actually wanted to fight my sister. I've felt a little stronger since the fight. I wanted to see HOW much I've grown. Maybe it would be 10 seconds before I beat her ass. Her gang didn't want to fight me, but they were eyeing Goar and Appele. They didn't own TV's or know people who did most likely. One, the dumbest, decided to try his luck, and attack me. I ducked a punch, and kicked his gut. He flew towards, a wall and broke it. I looked at my sister, and waved my hand. I wanted her to be first. "HEY SIS, WANT TO GO AT IT?" She just smiled, and was still floating. She wanted to wait for me to get ruffed up a little, before she could fight me. That won't work anymore... I'm going to kick her ass. "Goar, take the goons, I'll kick the final boss ass." "Okay" Goar just walked up to one huge saiyan, and he chuckled. It reminded me of a asshole. "Hey kid" "Hi. Goodbye." He looked puzzled, and Goar grabbed a hand, and threw him. "That's what I meant!" I looked up and looked at her "HEY SIS, WANT ME TO TELL YOUR GRUNTS ABOUT YOU'RE 14 BIRTHDAY?" She looked scared, and scowled. Yeah, that's when she got drunk, and made out with Mato. Mato started to blush, and stopped when two flying guys nearly hit him. Courtesy of Goar. "LOOK LITTLE BRO, I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU..." "THEN DO IT!" She looked pretty pissed, and prepared a blast. She threw two hands up to her head, and made a giant ball of sphere. I called it a cheap imitation of Big Bang Attack, but it was as powerful as it, or even more. I decided to prepare a good little GALICK gun. So I prepared my stance, and charged up... Only a little. The ultimate test, my sisters ultimate attack, VS one of my natural ones at half power. "DESTRUCTION..." "GALICK...GUN..." "BALL" "FIRE!" Even before she fired the blast, the GALICK gun hit her, and knocked her out. She was falling down and was knocked out. That was even easier then I thought! I looked behind myself to see them all taken out. Goar was looking at me. "Were tough" "Yeah" "I agree" I looked up to see my dads 2nd in command, Table. Shit. Chapter 32 Table looked... Angry. Looking at sis, all beat up, might be it. Maybe losing the tournament to some no name got him angry. Maybe dad just told him to be angry. Either way, he was angry. Table floated down, and was just looking down on me. He grabbed the unconscious Geta and started tow walk away. "Bultra! Goar! Girl! Come with me!" Goar looked confused, and just looked at me. "Do what he says. I don't think we can win even if we work together. Not yet, anyway." Goar just shrugged, and walked ahead. The unconscious saiyans just laid there. If they got mugged by kids, let them have it. Deserves them right for attacking me. "Umm... Sir. How do you know my name?" "My name is Table. Also, I saw it named on the TV." Oh crap... He saw it. If he did, so did mom and... Dad. Dad didn't like it when a vegeta lookes weak. Now if he saw ME weak... He won't just let it fly. "Bultra. I thought you did very well. But your father does not think so." Well... At least he thinks so, "Pfft, so the '2nd' best thinks I was good. Sorry if I can't contain myself." Just because I respected him, doesn't mean I should let him know that. ~ Bultra, and that table guy were just talking. I decided to talk to Appele. Ever since the fight she was just quiet. I walked to her and was next to her. "Why are you silent?" She looked... Ashamed. She looked at me, and looked away almost instantly. "I'm...weak." "Yep. You are." She looked angry when I said that. "Just because you happen to be weak doesn't make you useless." She then looked sad, but happy. I just laughed, and hugged her. "Besides, I like you, and if I never met you, I never would have met all those people. Koah, Pump, and Geetar. I bet I wouldn't even be friends with Bultra if I never met you. I have to thank you, for all my friends." She looked really happy, and hugged back. "Thanks Goar. I really like the help." "Were here!" ~ Goar, that jerk! Getting Appele like that. He's lucky! I bet under that little 'naive young kid' guise, he's some perv who wants to get it on with tons of other women. I bet he eyed her the second we met her... After she attacked him... I mean. We all stopped, and looked at the Capitol building. I heard it used to be some big house. Now... It was bigger. It was also black. It was a Citidal building, with arches, pillars, and the likes. Looked more like some vampires castle rather then the head building to the saiyans. Goar was just gaping at the size of it. So was Appele. Hope she likes them big. Heh heh heh... More stuff I hear from the soilders. Maybe I should meet them later. "BULTRA DEAR!" Oh god... Mom. "GOAR! I WANT YOU TO SAY NOTHING TO MY MOM!" ~ His mom seemed nice. She was wearing the same armor like Bultra, but with white robes. She didn't look like his mom, she looked nice. She didn't scowl, just really happy looking while hugging Bultra. Also she had huge showing breast. Wonder what Bultra didn't want me to say. "Bultra dear! You're back home! I was so sad when I saw you lost! But now I bet you can win next sweety." "MOM STOP!" "Oh, is that the Goar boy?" "Yes." She was holding Bultra with one arm, even with him struggling, she was tough, while walking towards me. She still held the smile. "Hi Goar, I'm Bultra's dear mother, Vegem. You seem to be rather strong, defeating the mean boy who hurt my sweety. I have to warn you, my Vegeta honey did not like it when he saw YOU win." "Why?" "Don't you know? You being the son of..." "BULTRA!" I looked up, to see who screamed the name. I will say, I didn't even feel the KI presence of anyone. He looked like the old version of Bultra. He was wearing armor almost exactly like Bultra, only bigger. He also had a dark beard. "Bultra!" "DAD!?" "YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!" Bultra just looked really scared. "G...Goar..." "Yeah." "P...please...SAVE ME!" Chapter 33 Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Canon Respecting